Specimen 10
Specimen 10 'is a hostile enemy encountered starting at Room 617. Specimen 10 is a terrifying parasitic alien lifeform. Before encountering the player, this creature lives inside the old Specimen 10. It was the cause of the abandonment of the GL Labs's Facility starting from Room 610. "----", Specimen 10's chase theme. Appearance Specimen 10 has 2 forms: The 1st form seems to be composed of 2 parts: the yellowish organic layer that covers the entire upper body, and the main body with no arms and bare humanoid legs. The 2nd form ressembles a large, leech-like creature. Gameplay Specimen 10 appears around Room 617, after the player uses the generator. At first sight, the player sees the old specimen 10 coming out of the vents, crawling towards the player. But shortly afterwards, the true specimen erupts from the head of the latter; now the new Specimen 10 begins to chase the player. This specimen can't go through walls and moves rather slow, slightly faster than that of Specimen 5. If the player comes too close to Specimen 10, it will reveal its huge vertical mouth on the torso and attack the player, dealing approximately 40 damage, at the same time causes constant disturbing visuals. This particular attack leaves the player's vision covered with yellow, slimish subtances for a period of time. The more damages taken by these attacks, the thicker the subtances become. Because of its slowness, the player usually outruns this specimen. However, if the player runs out of sight of Specimen 10 for a few moments, the creature will give a flashing screen as a warning, before transforming into its 2nd form, in which Specimen 10 can move very fast. It deals roughly 20 damage to the player and disturbs their vision. The player's vision also gets gradually covered with the yellow substances. These substances will slowly fade away for a period of time. It should be noted that hitting Specimen 10 with the axe can force it to transform into its 2nd form. In this form, the axe is useless. When the player is killed by this specimen, they will be presented with a flashing screen, with text reading: '"Now you have nothing to fear. Now you have nothing to think. Follow your selfish desires. Follow your natural instinct. After all you're just an animal. It's much easier than trying to think." During this sequence, the player can briefly see the hidden binary code behind the notes: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 ...which means: "You are more than just an animal. ' '''Use the soul you've been given. ' '''And be responsible for your actions." CAT-DOS entry of Specimen 10: "A form changing creature that is believed to be an extraterrestrial, though it was not officially proven. Proved very effective on most subjects, but deemed too difficult to contain. The specimen broke out of its containment area due to frequent electrical malfunctions." Bugs * Rarely, after erupting from the old Specimen 10, Specimen 10 chases the player, but if they escape Room 617 fast enough, it will disappear/stop chasing them. Trivia * So far, this is the only specimen planned for replacing an other specimen. * Despite the parasitic nature mentioned in the CAT-DOS, Specimen 10 in-game cannot latch onto the player in order to damage them. * It is the second specimen to have a hidden binary message, the first one being Specimen 11. * Interestingly enough, the hidden binary message of Specimen 10 contradicts the notes showing on its death screen. * In the CAT-DOS entry for the old Specimen 10, it is implied that a certain specimen has lead to the abandonment of the facility. This is very likely the doing of Specimen 10, as the glitched-out entry of the old Specimen 10 noted an error that made the entry displaying the wrong specimen. * It is possible that the current host for Specimen 10 was one of the GL Labs' Assistant trying to retrieve the loose Specimen but horrifically failed, as the last note in the Facility's vents stated that "he/she was hiding from that thing" and "something was growing on his/her skin.... couldn't seem to tear it fast enough..... losing a lot of blood". * It is likely that Specimen 10 was inspired by the film The Thing. Gallery dos10.png|CAT-DOS entry of Specimen 10 Specimen_10errorentry.jpg|The glitched-out entry of the old Specimen 10 Specimen_10(new)barrier.jpg|Specimen 10's blockades inside the vents Specimen_10(new)mouth.png|Sprite (1st form, mouth opened) Specimen_10(new)2nd.png|Sprite (2nd form) Specimen_10(new)erupt.gif|Specimen 10 erupting from the worm specimen's head Specimen_10(new)upclose.jpg|In-game view (1st form) Specimen_10(new)mouth.jpg|In-game view (1st form. mouth opened) Specimen_10(new)leech.jpg|In-game view (2nd form) Specimen_10(new)trails.jpg|The yellow substance surrounding the player's vision Specimen_10(new)infected.gif|The player being infected (attack animation of Specimen 10 and the player's death) Specimen_10(new)deathscr.gif|The Red Screen, appears when Specimen 10 kills the player Specimen_10(new)deathnote.jpg|Specimen 10's death screen Specimen_10(new)binary.jpg|Specimen 10's binary message Category:Enemies Category:Specimens